


I'll have Castiel, please.

by Supernatastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, I don't condone the use of massage oil as lube, Masseuse!Castiel, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, don't worry they used a condom, massage oil doubling as lube, only use products designed for lube as lube, reader gets a sexy massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatastic/pseuds/Supernatastic
Summary: You are forced on a mini vacation by your coworkers and you decided on a massage. The masseuse taking care of you is wildly gorgeous, and he takes it to a whole new level and leaves you with the memory of the best massage of your life... followed by some seriously amazing sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the tumblr secret santa fic exchange hosted by @roxy-davenport. This fic was written for Madison (tumblr name wasn't given to me)!  
> I really enjoyed writing this and I was planning on it only being about 1k but then it sort of got a little longer than that. Hope you enjoy 3k words of nothing by smut.

You’d been given a gift card to a spa from your coworkers for your birthday, all of them urging you to take a vacation since you worked too hard and didn’t leave enough time for yourself. 

So here you were several days later browsing through the spa’s website, essentially scrutinizing all of the different services they offered, when you came upon a picture of the leading massage therapist that worked at the spa. 

He was gorgeous in his white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, clearly trying to stay comfortable while standing and touching strangers all day. The shirt left nothing of his muscular torso to the imagination, the tight garment accenting all of his rigid curves and tight abs. But that wasn’t even the best part. He had black tousled hair, and it was almost as though he’d just gone for a romp in the sack and hadn’t managed to give it any attention since. Even better, he had the most piercingly blue eyes you’d ever seen. Sure they could just be enhanced from photoshop, but something told you those eyes were legitimate. 

With this, you decided to book a massage asap, and even managed to take two days off of work for an extended weekend. You were going all out on this mini vacation.  

When you booked your massage you were asked which masseuse you wanted, and you of course commented with Castiel with as much grace as you could manage. 

Since you still had to work for the next two days, you decided to put the massage out of your mind for now, knowing that if you were to dwell on it now you would get yourself over excited.  _ This is stupid. There is nothing to be getting excited about! It’s  _ just  _ a massage! _

_ *** _

The next two days dragged by slowly, and when you finally said your goodbyes to your coworkers when you left for your extended weekend, you found yourself getting nervous and excited again.  _ It’s okay to be nervous _ , you told yourself.  _ Any masseuse that hot is enough to make any woman nervous over. Hell, any  _ man _ too! _

You’d decided that since you would technically be naked in front of this handsome stranger, it would totally reasonable to go through the trouble of grooming yourself. Everywhere. You started with the basics, shaving and plucking and trimming where it was needed. Then you decided to completely go all out with your hair and you did a conditioning treatment. Sure, you didn’t need soft, supple hair for a massage, but this was a vacation, damnit. You deserved to pamper yourself. While your hair was settling you decided to lotion your whole body. Surely having soft, hydrated skin would make the massage better for both you and your masseuse. 

Once you were finished treating yourself like the goddess you were, you took a step back from the bathroom and sink and gazed at yourself in the mirror. Sure, your body was beautiful, as you had just spent hours making it that way, but it was your luscious H/C locks and captivativating E/C eyes that really made you beautiful. You smiled at your reflection, pleased with what you saw, and decided it was time to get dressed and head over to the spa for your magical massage with the man with the gorgeous blue eyes; Castiel.

You arrived at the spa about 20 minutes ahead of time, your stomach full of butterflies once again. You decided that it might help you calm down a little if you could just remember what your masseuse looked like. So here you were, sitting in the lobby of the spa, googling your masseuse’s picture again. When the page finally loaded, you found yourself gasping with the beauty of this man. His blue eyes nearly pierced through your heart, and his black sex-hair was simply trying to get you all hot and bothered. 

Unfortunately, looking at pictures of Castiel had done nothing but work you up even more, so when they called your name for you to come back you hadn’t heard them. You were broken from your thoughts by the placement of a hand on your shoulder. You looked up and gasped at what you saw. Castiel was standing right in front of you, smiling his wide smile, gums and all.

“Y/N, right?” His hand dropped from your shoulder and extended in front of him, clearly reaching to shake your hand. You grasped his hand back, surprised at the delicateness of it, and shook it lightly. 

“Yes, that’s me. And you must be Castiel?” Castiel helped you to your feet, and managed to chuckle at the mention of his name. 

“Yes that’s me, but please, my friends call me Cas.” He led you through a doorway and paused outside of another open door, leading into what looked like the room where the massage was taking place. “I’ll wait outside while you change out of your clothes,” Cas said, matter-of-factly. “Since you ordered a full body massage, you should lie down on your front, and use the sheet to cover you from the hips down. I’ll come in after a few moments.” He smiled at you as you went into the room and closed the door.  The room was dark, with a red massage table placed strategically in the middle of the room, at an angle. There was a diffuser with different calming oils being worked into the air, and a small waterfall was placed on a shelf by the closed window. Plus, a white noise machine sat on the floor next to the door, most likely there to keep out any noises from the lobby from entering the room and disturbing the peaceful atmosphere.  _ I bet that keeps many noises from escaping this room too,  _ you smirked at your own thoughts. 

You swiftly undressed and made your way to the table, too aware of how much time you had wasted simply looking around the room, and not wanting to be caught naked and not covered by the sheet, thin though it was.  You’d been lying down maybe 20 seconds when you hear a soft knock followed by the opening of the door. “It’s just me,” you heard Cas call as he closed the door behind him. 

As he came closer to the table, you caught a whiff of his scent, some mixture of cologne and natural musk, and you almost couldn’t hold back a moan. He smelled so delicious, definitely seductive, and nearly irresistible. This massage was going to be an hour long test of self control at this rate.

Cas walked up to the table and a new smell hit your nose. “I’m going to start with your shoulders, Y/N. I’ve got warmed massage oil on my hands so don’t be alarmed if you feel something wet.” You felt the wet heat of Cas’s fingers glided over your shoulder blades and came around to the tops of your shoulders as he began working his magic. When he hit a particularly tight spot, you moaned, not able to hold it back this time. You blushed with embarrassment at his responding chuckle.

“You like that, huh?” Cas’s hands rubbed over that magical spot again and you tried to reply but only managed to get out another moan. His hands moved over your body expertly, only stopping to gather more massage oil. By this time your entire back had to be glowing with oil, and with the movement of his magic hands you found yourself a little turned on. Especially since his hands often went lower, getting dangerously close to you ass, and when he massaged your sides close to you ribcage and ended up caressing parts of your breasts several times. 

“I’m going a bit lower now, Y/N. Let me know if anything is uncomfortable and I’ll stop immediately,” Cas warned you as he stopped to gather more massage oil. He made his way back to you and gently lowered the sheet, so that it was now only covering you from the knee down. This  _ was  _ a full body massage, so you guessed this was the only way he could massage your  _ whole body _ . By removing the sheet.

You gasped slightly when Cas’s fingers started just above your cheeks and made their way down a few inches. He paused, giving you a chance to say something, but when you said nothing, that was all the confirmation he needed to keep at his ministrations.  His hands dipped lower and lower and suddenly you felt a slick finger circling at your hole.

You hissed through your teeth and the unexpected touch, but found your hips pushing up against Cas’s hand, seeking more pressure. His finger pushed into your puckering hole with little resistance, aided by the massage oil. 

“Oh, Cas,” you couldn’t help but mutter. You’d experimented with anal before, but nothing bad ever felt this good. The sensation was almost overwhelming as Cas added a second finger.

“Say my name again,” Cas pleaded as his fingers bottomed out and he slowly pulled them out again. 

“Cas!” You nearly shouted it this time, trying your best to please him as much as he was pleasing you. 

Cas let out a moan of his own at this. “Oh, Y/N. Tell me what you want. Anything, I’ll give it to you.” Cas still hadn’t stopped the motion with his fingers, pounding them relentlessly in your tightness. 

“Can I turn over? I-I want to see you,” you asked him, desperate to stare into those blue eyes you knew would be debauched with pupils blown wide from arousal. His fingers left you almost immediately as he scrambled to help you flip over on the table. As you settled back down on the table, Cas let himself on the table and effectively mounted you, before sticking two slick fingers back in your pucker and using his thumb to rub your clit. His eyes raked over your body, now fully in view, and you felt your cheeks flush at the examination.

“You’re beautiful, Y/N,” he said to you, and hearing his deep, gravely voice was all you needed before you were soaring over the edge, coming at the hands of a gorgeous stranger.

It took you a moment before you were coherent again, and the first thing you noticed was Cas’s fingers had stopped and he was staring down at you, eyes full of lust and wonder.

“Hey,” he said down to you as your eyes fluttered open. His voice was thick and heady, filled with lust and betrayed his calm facade. He was clearly wrecked but didn’t want to bother you about reciprocating. But you weren’t having any of that. You quickly sat up and placed both hands on his face, cradling his head down into a passionate kiss. The kiss was deep and pleading, and you could feel Cas’s erection pressing into your belly as he pressed even further into your mouth, practically slamming his body into yours in the process. 

When you finally came up for air, you placed your lips just below his ear and whispered, “I really, really want you to fuck me, Cas. You felt Cas’s dick jerk along with his breathy moan in reply to your suggestion. He kissed you back, and that’s all the confirmation you needed before you started quickly ridding Cas of his clothing, starting with his shirt. One article removed at a time, and finally he was gloriously naked, laid over top of you once again.  

He gently coaxed you to lie back down on the table, and as soon as your head reached the red leather material he grabbed your legs and threw them over each of his shoulders. He placed one hand on your thigh and the other went straight to your untouched heat, dripping at the thought of having Cas inside of you. He inserted first one, then a second nimble finger, and your slick juices paved the way for him push in and out a few times with little resistance, opening you up for his big, beautiful cock still straining against his stomach.

“Mmm, so wet for me, Y/N. You’re such a good girl getting ready to be fucked on my big cock, aren’t you.” Cas’s voice was absolutely wrecked and it was all you could do not to moan at the sound paired with his slim fingers pounding inside of you. 

Your response must have pleased him if his smirk was anything to go by.  Cas then placed a chaste kiss on your swollen lips and removed his fingers from your wet folds with one easy movement. He reached into his back pocket to produce a foil packet, and ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth. He removed the condom and slowly rolled it down his impressive length, still untouched up until this very moment.

He grabbed his cock and lined up with your entrance before pushing in with a quick thrust, fully seated. You both groaned in pleasure at the sudden fullness, and he waited a moment before beginning to move, giving you time to adjust to the onslaught of his wide girth.

You met his eyes with yours and gave him a slight nod. That was all the affirmation he needed, as he began to withdraw slowly, only to slam back in with all the force he could muster. 

“Cas!” you shouted, surprised by the sudden urgency in Cas’ hips. He kept up the hard pace for several strokes before slowing down a fraction and leaning over to whisper in your ear, nearly bending you in half. 

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N, the way you take my cock so well. Such a good little girl,” Cas used his left hand to brush a strand of hair out of your face while using his other hand to pull you into a deep kiss. The kiss was heated and you felt Cas’s tongue pressed at your lips, seeking entrance. You obliged him immediately, opening your mouth for him to devour your tongue with his own. A moan escaped your lips when he moved to bite gently on your bottom lip. 

Cas had started quickening the pace again now that he wasn’t distracted by your mouth. His hand reached down to rub at your swollen nub, and he bent down to pull your left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the growing flesh. The moment his teeth clamped around your nipple for a gentle bite you came with Cas’ name on your lips for a second time. Everything went white, and you hardly noticed Cas murmur, “So beautiful.” 

You were still basking in your afterglow when you felt Cas’ hips start to stutter and his strokes became erratic. 

“Come for me, Cas,” you urged him on with your voice. That’s all it took to send him over the edge, spurt after spurt of come filling you, and you couldn’t have been more pleased with the prospect. 

He collapsed on top of you, exhausted by the effort of fucking you into the table. He regained lucidity quickly, and when he did, Cas sat up and pulled out of you with a wince. He removed the condom and then leaned down to kiss you again, leaving you both breathless.

“Well that was unexpected,” You pressed your hand into Cas’s cheek, thumb sliding delicately across his prominent cheekbone. Cas’s only reply was a chuckle, then he pressed his lips back onto yours, swollen from kissing for so long already.

You were mid kiss when you beard a knock at the door, but no one entered. Cas pulled away from you almost instantly, however. 

“Damnit.” Cas’s voice expressed all the disappointment you were probably both feeling at having to end the kiss so abruptly. “That means your hour is up.”

You suppressed your sigh and sat up as Cas removed himself from the table and started handing you your clothes. He dressed himself quickly and ran his fingers through his hair a few times to do something about the post-sex hair he was sporting, but all his efforts bought him were a more debauched look. 

“Yes, unexpected, but not disappointing, I hope,” Cas smirked with his reply to your earlier comment. 

You laughed a bit too loudly at this before quieting yourself. “Oh, definitely not. Won’t be hearing any complaints from me. Does this happen with all your appointments?”

Now it was Cas’s turn to laugh. “No, definitely just a one time thing.” This fact made you surprisingly pleased, though you had no real reason to be. “I’ll leave you to get dressed now. I’d stay, but… people might think it’s strange if I left for you to change in the beginning and then stayed for the end.” Not able to argue with his logic, you nodded as he left and then dressed yourself quickly. You glanced in the mirror in an attempt to do damage control on your surely debauched hair, but you found it in relatively decent condition and decided against messing with it. 

You headed back out to the lobby, and started making you way to the parking lot when Cas caught your eye. He sent you a wink from behind the receptionist desk and you blushed as you made your way out the door. Once you were sitting in your car you made a mental reminder to thank your co-workers for insisting you take a vacation that led to the most amazing sex of your life. Though maybe you should leave out the sexy part...

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNATE ENDING: 
> 
> Instead of being greeted with a wink from Cas in the lobby, you see a tall man, taller than Cas, with green eyes and covered in freckles crowding into Cas’s personal space.
> 
> Cas saw you walking by and calls out, “Bye, Y/N,” before turning back to the taller man and kissing him square on the lips. You stared blankly at the duo, clearly in shock at what you were seeing before they both turned your way and gave you a wink that had you turning and heading out the door to your car as quickly as possible.


End file.
